Power systems, especially power systems in aircraft, manage the supplying of power from power sources, such as batteries or generators, to electrical loads. In aircraft, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft, and typically provide mechanical power which ultimately powers a number of different accessories such as generators, starter/generators, permanent magnet alternators (PMA), fuel pumps, and hydraulic pumps, e.g., equipment for functions needed on an aircraft other than propulsion. For example, contemporary aircraft need electrical power for avionics, motors, and other electric equipment. A generator coupled with a gas turbine engine will convert the mechanical power of the engine into electrical energy needed to power accessories.